Here's To The Future
by FinchelQuick34
Summary: The third story to the Audrey Hudson series. Audrey Hudson is soon to become Audrey Montgomery and Finn and Rachel couldn't be any prouder for their little girl. See the rest of Audrey's family and friends come together for this special event.
1. Prologue

**Alright I know that the description is bad and doesn't really say everything I wanted it to (stupid character limit!).**

**Well anyways here's the third story to the Audrey Hudson series! I'm so excited to finally start this for you all.**

**I hope it doesn't suck and it's just the prologue so more characters will be coming later in the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY, LILY, DYLAN, ADAM, AUSTIN, DAVE, KATHERINE, MIA, AND MAGGIE!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>8 years later<em>**

"Wake up Lily, it's Christmas morning!" a seven year old Dylan exclaimed as he entered Lily's room, pulling the covers off her. Lily felt a rush of cold air hit her body.

"You didn't have to wake me up like that!" said Lily towards her little brother.

"Do you think we should wake Mom and Dad up?"

Lily who was eleven, stood up from her bed and fixed her long brown hair, "Let's not wake them. We can just go down."

Dylan nodded and followed Lily out of her room. Quietly walking down the hallway they passed by Audrey's old bedroom, remembering how she used to wake up Audrey the same way on Christmas morning. Lily missed her sister terribly and ever since Audrey left for New York, she has not seen her as much.

The two skipped down the steps and were greeted with a bunch of presents under the tree. Dylan ran towards them and started to look for ones with his name on them. Lily sat next to him on the floor and started opening her own.

"Look Lily, it's the racecar I wanted!" said Dylan trying to get Lily's attention.

"Awesome."

"Are you okay Lily?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just miss Audrey that's all."

"Well she's coming tonight so we'll get to see her then! Adam and his family are coming too!"

Lily smiled and agreed, "Yeah you're right buddy." The only downside to this whole day was that Lily was going to be seeing Austin, Adam's younger brother. The two hated each other ever since they were in the same class together in first grade. When sixth grade came along, they ended up being in the same class again. The two could not stand each other, but when Audrey and Adam were around, they tried to get along as best as they could.

"Do you think Mom and Dad got us the puppy we wanted?"

"Knowing Mom, I don't think so," said Lily.

"They finally forgot about us this year," Finn announced as he and Rachel came down the stairs holding hands.

Both Lily and Dylan turned around to face them, "We didn't want to wake you guys. Unlike some people who like to pull the covers off of their sisters to wake them up!"

Dylan looked away and ignored Lily's comment. He got up and hugged Finn and Rachel, "Merry Christmas!"

Rachel bent down and kissed the top of his head, "Merry Christmas my little boy."

"What's wrong with you Lily Pad?" Finn asked.

"Nothing I'm fine," said Lily as she smiled.

"No she's not, she misses Audrey," said Dylan.

"Honey we all do but she's coming tonight," said Rachel waving her arm over signaling for Lily to give her a hug. Lily got up and hugged her and then hugging her Dad.

"Can we finish opening presents now?" Dylan asked.

"Go ahead," said Finn. Dylan ran back towards the tree and continued opening his presents. Rachel taped Finn on the shoulder and Finn bent down so that Rachel could whisper in his ear.

"Go get the you know what."

Finn smirked and walked away, "Where's Dad going?" Lily asked.

"He's just getting the video camera," Rachel responded. Lily was smart, she could tell that's not what he was getting.

Once Lily and Dylan finished opening all of their presents Finn came into the living room holding a small black and white, border collie in his arms with a big red bow around its neck. Lily and Dylan went crazy when they saw it.

"She's so cute! Wait or is it a he?" said Lily taking the puppy from him.

"Yeah it's a girl."

"I wanted a boy!" said Dylan.

"I said the same thing Dyl, but your Mom thought that a girl would be easier to house train," said Finn.

"Thank you so much!" said Lily giving them both a hug.

"You're welcome sweetheart, you two have to name her," said Rachel.

"Fuzzy!" Dylan suggested.

"Definitely, no, how about Lola?" said Lily.

"That's too girly!"

"What about Maggie?" Finn added.

"She looks like a Maggie to me," said Rachel.

"I thought you said we could name her?"

"I actually like that name a lot," said Lily.

"I guess it's okay," Dylan finally agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night people filled the Hudson house. Kurt, Blaine, and Mia who was now seventeen along with Carole and Burt were there as well. Adam's family had arrived too.

"Hey Lily," said Austin walking over towards her. He was like a mini version of Adam, brown hair and green eyes.

"What do you want Austin?" said Lily trying to walk away from him but he kept on following her.

"Can't I just say hi?"

"No you can't because soon you will start to insult me for no reason."

"We're here!" a distant voice announced. Both Lily and Austin walked towards the front door and noticed it was Audrey and Adam. Everyone was happy to see the two of them.

Lily made her way through her family and friends and went up to hug Audrey. "I missed you," said Lily.

"I missed you too Lil," said Audrey letting go.

"Hey bro," said Adam as Austin walked towards him and gave him a fist pump. Lily rolled her eyes at the two of them.

"Audrey we got a dog!" said Dylan.

"You did?"

"Yeah we did, her name is Maggie, and she's a border collie," said Lily.

"Um, Aunt Rachel and Uncle Finn? Maggie just peed on your carpet," said Mia pointing towards the small wet spot.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "And so it begins."

Everyone laughed, Blaine picked up Maggie and handed her to Audrey so that she could see her.

"She's so adorable," said Audrey as Maggie licked her face.

After dinner that night and everyone was in the living room, Adam stood up from where he was sitting and started to speak.

"As all of you know Audrey and I have been together for a while now and I think this is the right time to do this."

Everyone could tell where Adam was going with this. He got down on one knee and reached into his pocket. Audrey gasped and covered her mouth.

"A proposal!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Audrey Caroline Hudson, words can't even describe how much I love you. Ever since I walked into home ec and sat down next to you, I knew there was something about you. I want to wake up next to you every morning and I want us to have a future together. So, will you marry me?"

Audrey had tears in her eyes as she looked at the ring and then looked back up at Adam.

"Yes, yes, yes. A thousand times, yes!" said Audrey as he put the ring on her finger. The whole room applauded and cheered. Once the ring was on Audrey threw her arms around Adam. She could see her Mom in tears. After letting go of Adam and walked towards her Mom and Dad.

"You're getting married," said Rachel hugging her.

Audrey didn't say anything, still trying to process everything that just happened.

She let go and went towards her Dad, "My little girl," said Finn giving her a hug.

"Welcome to the family Audrey," said Dave, Adam's Dad.

"Thanks Mr. Montgomery."

"Audrey I've been telling you for years call us Dave and Katherine," said Adam's Mom.

"And welcome to our family, Adam," said Finn.

"Picked out the right ring, didn't we Adam?" said Kurt.

"Uncle Kurt you knew?"

"Yeah, he had no idea what to get you so I went to Tiffany's with him and helped him choose one," said Kurt. Audrey laughed and noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Lily?"

"She was just here," said Carole.

Audrey walked away from her family and went upstairs. She started to hear a crying noise as she walked closer to Lily's bedroom. Audrey saw Lily sitting on her bed holding her old stuffed animal bunny that was very worn by this point.

"Oh sorry," said Lily wiping away her tears. Audrey smiled as she sat down next to her.

"What's wrong, aren't you happy for me?"

"Yeah I am, I guess."

"Come on Lil, sister to sister."

"I miss you okay? I miss you a lot and now that you're getting married I'm going to be seeing you even less! That's why I'm upset."

Audrey pulled her in for a hug, "Don't you think I miss you too? I think about you, Mom, Dad, and Dylan all the time."

"I wish you could visit more," said Lily.

"Well I'm on this little thing called Broadway. Trust me I wish I could visit more too."

Lily nodded. "I want you to be one of my brides maids," said Audrey.

Lily's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yep and when you come to New York for the wedding I will make sure that we have a day to hang out. Just us sisters," said Audrey.

"Promise?" said Lily holding out her pinky.

Audrey laughed and hooked her pinky with Lily's, "Promise."

"Yeah us Hudson sisters have to stick together because Dylan's outnumbered."

Audrey laughed again, "Yeah you're right Lil." The two sisters hugged again before heading back downstairs to celebrate with everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you all enjoyed the prologue!<em>**

**_PLEASE REVIEW cause I would love to know what you all think of how the story is going so far. Thanks!_**


	2. With All My Heart

**Thank you all so much for all of the story alerts and favorites! I'm so glad you all want to continue reading this series! **

**Alright So I really like this chapter a lot! It really shows who Lily is as s a person and this basically shows you what life is like now for them! Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: LILY, DYLAN, AUSTIN, AUDREY, ADAM, RYAN, SYDNEY, MARK, COLE, KEVIN, LAURA, MISS KATIE, AND AMBER!**

* * *

><p>"Lily wake up and get ready for school!"<p>

Lily opened her eyes and quickly jumped out of bed. Looking at her alarm clock, she realized that she only had thirty minutes to get ready for school. For the past week, it had been really busy in the Hudson house. They were flying out to New York for Audrey's wedding the next morning so Rachel was getting things ready before they left.

After brushing her teeth and getting dressed, she grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs. Lily saw her brother already eating and Rachel was cleaning up breakfast.

"Morning sweetie," said Rachel.

Lily smiled, "Morning."

"Dyl did you go over your spelling words for your test today?" Rachel asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

Dylan took a bite of his cereal and nodded, "Yep!"

Rachel smiled at the Finn look alike, "Great."

"Morning Hudson's!" said Finn jokingly as he walked into the kitchen.

Lily and Dylan both laughed. "Hey Dad can we play football when I get home from school?" Dylan asked.

"Sure buddy," said Finn as he put a kiss on Lily and Dylan's heads.

"You're not going to give your wife a good morning kiss?" said Rachel giving him a look.

"How could I forget? Morning beautiful," said Finn wrapping his arms around her.

"Morning handsome," said Rachel before their lips touched.

"Morning Rachel my beautiful wife, I love you so much," said Dylan making fun of Finn.

"I love you too Finny!" Lily added making fun of Rachel as the two of them made kissing faces, imitating their parents.

Finn and Rachel both stopped and looked at them, "You think our love for each other is funny? Well if we didn't love each other as much as we do, you two wouldn't be here right now," Finn joked.

Rachel laughed and got on her tiptoes to give him one last peck on the cheek, "Alright we have to get going."

Lily and Dylan hopped off their chairs and grabbed their backpacks. As they started walking out of the kitchen, they saw Maggie.

"Hey Maggie, did you sleep well?" Dylan asked as he rubbed her head.

"We'll be back later Maggie, don't worry," said Lily.

"Lily and Dylan we have to go," said Rachel.

"Have a great day at school," said Finn as Lily and Dylan gave him a hug goodbye.

Once Lily and Dylan left and walked towards the car Finn quickly pulled Rachel aside and gave her another kiss.

"Love you," said Rachel parting away.

Finn smiled, "Love you too."

"Shotgun!" Dylan shouted as he ran to the passenger side.

"That's not fair! I'm the oldest so I get the front seat," Lily complained.

"It doesn't matter, I can't be late for work, and you two can't be late for school," said Rachel.

Lily sighed and got into the back seat of the SUV.

"Lily I canceled your singing and acting lessons while we're in New York so that I won't have to pay two weeks worth of lessons," said Rachel pulling out of the driveway. Lily hated singing and acting. That is how she was different from her Mom or Audrey. She was afraid to disappoint her Mom if she said she hated singing and acting, so she just put up with it. Instead, she had a passion for dance. Her dance school has won several competitions and Lily has won several solos. Even though Rachel accepted Lily's love for dance, she wanted her to become an actress or a singer rather than a dancer.

"I still have my dance class tonight, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to let them know you won't be there for the next two weeks."

Lily nodded and soon they were at Lima Elementary School. "Alright have fun at school," said Rachel.

"Bye Mom!" said Dylan.

"Wait sweetie you have something on your face," said Rachel making Dylan stop.

"What?"

"Right here," said Rachel placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Mom stop, my friends could see!" said Dylan.

Rachel laughed, "Love you."

"Love you too," said Dylan as he got out of the car.

"Bye Mom," said Lily grabbing her backpack, getting out of the car and running off to meet up with her friends.

"Bye sweetheart," said Rachel to herself. She could tell that her and Lily's relationship had become more distant over the years. Lily became more attached to Finn, as she got older.

Rachel breathed out, started pulling away from the school, and headed towards McKinley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bell rang and students started pouring out into the hallway. Ryan, now eighteen met up with his best friend Mark.

"Hey man, you know what we should hang out this weekend. You know start spring break off right!"

"I'd love to but I have to leave for New York in two days."

"Wait why are you going again?"

"My sister's best friend's wedding."

"Mrs. Hudson's daughter?" Mark asked again.

"Yep," said Ryan as the two continued walking down the hallway.

"Can't ya just stay home?"

"I can't plus it's my Mom's birthday and my Dad wants to set up a surprise party while we're up there."

"Alright, have a good time I guess."

"Thanks man, see ya," said Ryan as Mark walked away. As he continued walking down the hallway, he saw Sydney kissing her boyfriend, Cole. Sydney was now fifteen and ended up following in her mother's footsteps and became a cheerio and she loved it. Sydney turned out to look like Quinn, just like Beth and Hayley had. Ryan looked almost like Sam but without the big lips.

Sydney was leaning against the lockers in her red cheerios uniform with her wavy blond hair pulled up into a high ponytail. Cole's arm was above Sydney's head, against the lockers. Ryan did not like the guy, mostly because he was dating his little sister.

Ryan walked towards them and pulled Sydney away, "Hey!" said Sydney.

"We're going to be late for glee club."

"I'll call you!" Cole shouted.

Sydney turned around and smiled back at Cole. "You know how mad Rachel get's when we're late."

"Ryan we can't call her Rachel at school, it's unprofessional. We only call her Rachel when our families get together." said Sydney

Ryan rolled his eyes. Sometimes Sydney acted way too smart.

Ryan and Sydney both entered the choir room, "Is she here yet?" Ryan asked.

"No, good thing you're on time," said his other friend Kevin. Sydney joined her other friends and started talking to them. Soon a short brunette woman wearing black dress pants and a silky dark purple shirt with black heels, walked into the choir room.

"Hello everyone," said Rachel.

The glee club started to quiet down as Rachel stood at the front of the room. "So I'm not going to give us a song to work on today or a lesson to think about over break but I want to all to think about song ideas for Nationals."

Everyone cheered and applauded at the idea that they were going to Nationals this year. "Plus I want you all to relax and enjoy your spring break," Rachel added.

"Are you excited for your daughter's wedding Mrs. Hudson?" Laura asked.

"I read in People magazine that her wedding is going to be huge!" another girl added.

"Adam Montgomery is so hot! I watched the New York Rangers game last night just to watch him play," said Amber.

Rachel laughed at the girls comments, "Yes, I'm very excited."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Out at recess Lily was talking with her friends and noticed Austin making weird faces at her with his friends laughing behind him. Lily rolled her eyes and continued talking with her friends until Austin came over.

"Hey Lily."

"What Austin?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to be in on my plan."

Austin eyed Lily's friends to go away and they did. "I was thinking of messing up the wedding while we're over there."

Lily's jaw dropped, "Austin are you crazy, why would you ever do that? Don't you want them to be together?"

"Yes, but you know that means we're going to be brother and sister in laws, right?"

"Yes, I have thought of that but they're so happy together and my sister is so excited about the wedding and so is my family."

Lily started to walk away from him until she thought of something else to say, "And if you try to ruin their wedding I will tell my sister and Adam and you will be in big trouble."

Later that afternoon Lily was in her dance class. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday were Lily's favorite days of the week because that is when she got to express herself through her dances. Lily was the best in her class and the oldest.

"Lily can you demonstrate how this is done?" her dance instructor, Katie asked.

It was almost at the end of Lily's lesson and Rachel came to pick her up. Rachel walked towards the window and watched Lily dance.

"Push Lily, come on," said Katie.

Lily did several pirouettes at once and the younger girls watched in amazement. Rachel had a huge smile on her face as she watched her daughter dance. Once Lily finished the other girls clapped.

"Alright everyone you're dismissed," said Katie. All of the girls grabbed their dance bags and left the studio.

"Lily can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," said Lily as she grabbed her dance bag.

"You were great today Lily. I just wanted to let you know that at our next competition I want you to have the solo."

Lily started to smile, "Thank you Miss. Katie it means a lot."

"And I want you to pick the music to your dance."

"Really?"

"Yep, I have no doubt that it will be great."

"Thanks miss. Katie I won't let you down," said Lily as she left the studio.

"Hey, you were great in there!" said Rachel giving her a hug.

Lily smiled up at her, "Thanks mom."

"We better get home so we can finish packing for tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Rachel pulled into the driveway, they could hear Maggie's small barks coming from the back yard.

"Ready, set, hike!" Finn shouted. Dylan ran off and went long for the pass.

"Hudson goes left, and then he goes right," said Dylan as he tried to get around Finn. Dylan held the football close to him so that he couldn't get it. Finn ran up and snatched the ball from his small hands.

"Dad you can't do that!"

Finn just continued to laugh as he ran towards the end of the yard as Maggie ran along side of him. Dylan eventually caught up and talked him to the ground and Finn played along.

Finn grabbed Dylan and started to tickle him. When he stopped Finn said, "Great game buddy."

"You too Dad."

"I can see you two are having fun," said Rachel coming out from the side of the house.

"Mommy you should play with us!" Dylan suggested.

"Yeah Mommy should," said Finn walking towards her.

"Finn please don't," said Rachel just as Finn lifted her up over his shoulder. Dylan started to laugh at the two of them.

"Finn put me down now!" Rachel demanded as she laughed.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting too old to do that anyway."

From her bedroom window, Lily watched them. She was different from her parents, and she hated football too. Dylan was just like Finn and Audrey was just like Rachel. Leaving Lily to be her own person.

That night while Lily was in her room Rachel came in. She looked around for a minute at all of Lily's dance trophies and medals, seeing what she had accomplished, "Hey can we talk?"

Lily nodded and Rachel sat down on her bed, "Lily, I feel like we have become more distant these days. And I just want to let you know you can talk to me about anything."

"Okay," Lily responded.

Rachel smiled at her and tucked a piece of Lily's wavy brown hair behind her ear, "I love you Lily, you know that right? With all my heart."

Lily smiled, "Yeah I know."

Rachel leaned over and kissed her on her forehead, "Night Lily Pad."

"Night Mom," said Lily as she left the room. Lily closed her eyes and breathed out. She leaned towards her side table and opened the drawer. Lily pulled out the small voice recorder and pressed play. Rachel's voice came on singing You Are My Sunshine. Lily turned off her light, grabbed her old stuffed animal bunny holding it close to her chest, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you all liked this chapter! <strong>_

_**Next Chapter: Catch up on Audrey's life in New York and meet some old and new characters! **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	3. All In A Days Work

**I know this was a REALLY fast update but I had written this chapter in advance, so yeah! Again thank you all for your sweet reviews! I'm so glad you like Lily's character!**

**Audrey and many other characters are in this one and I think you will all enjoy this!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY, ADAM, HAYLEY, LILY, DYLAN, BRIELLE, ALYSSA, OLIVIA, ANNIE, AND LUKE.**

* * *

><p>Audrey woke up in her large not pink, but dark blue bedroom in her New York City apartment. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the ceiling. Then she placed her left hand on her chest but catching her eye was her engagement ring. Audrey smiled as she played around with it on her finger. Looking to her right she noticed Adam wasn't there. She remembered he was on his morning run through Central Park.<p>

After getting a shower, brushing her teeth and getting dressed she headed out towards the living room where she saw Adam coming through the front door, "Hey babe how was your run?" Audrey asked.

"It was good," said Adam walking towards her.

"Oh Adam you're all sweaty don't kiss me now! I just got a shower," Audrey said backing up.

Adam laughed, "Can't I kiss my fiancé when I come home from a morning run?"

He then grabbed her by her waist, "No! Adam!" Audrey shouted. He started to tickle her, which made Audrey laugh. She finally gave in and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

Audrey smiled, "No it wasn't. Okay so I'm heading out to meet with the wedding planner to discuss final details. Then I'm going out to have lunch with the girls. At two meet me at JFK to pick up my family, okay?"

"Wait, what?" Adam said rubbing his head.

Audrey shot him a glare and Adam started to laugh, "Adam!" she said as she slightly hit him with her purse.

"I'm just kidding Audrey, of course I'll be there," said Adam

"Good, love you," she said as she walked towards the door.

"Love you too."

Audrey walked down the streets of New York City, happy with how her career had been going. She was now Fanny Brice in Funny Girl, she had won her first Tony two months prior, and she was becoming more and more famous as the days went by. Adam had become a member of the New York Rangers hockey team. Audrey loved going to his games. They were each other's biggest fans.

Before meeting with her wedding planner, she stopped by her favorite coffee shop. Walking in to the coffee shop Audrey approached the counter, "Hey Audrey! Do you want the usual?" Charlie asked. He worked at the coffee shop and knew Audrey's coffee order from the many times she came in.

"Hey Charlie, and yes please." Audrey responded pulling out her wallet. Soon her coffee was ready and she paid for it.

"Thanks Charlie," she said taking the cup off the counter and making her way towards the door.

"Audrey?" a man asked aloud but Audrey didn't hear. He got up from the table he was sitting at in the coffee shop and followed her out.

"Audrey! Audrey Hudson!" he shouted. Audrey quickly turned around and recognized the tall brown haired man.

"Luke?"

"Yeah it's me."

Audrey walked up to him and gave him a quick hug, "What are you doing here in New York?"

"I work for the New Yorker now," he said with a smile.

"That's great!"

"Yeah I love it."

Audrey smiled, "So what's going on with you? Have someone special yet?"

Luke chuckled, "Not yet but I have been dating. Just haven't found the right one yet."

"But what about you, miss Broadway star? I heard you're getting married."

Audrey laughed, "It's great and yeah to Adam."

"When's the big day?"

"Next week. I would've invited you if I knew you were in New York."

"Oh its fine, I'm going to be away next week anyways," said Luke.

"I would love to talk more Luke but I have to be somewhere."

"Yeah I actually have to get to work," said Luke.

"It was good seeing you Luke. It's good seeing an old face."

"Yeah you too Audrey, I'll have to see your show sometime."

Audrey nodded as she started walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay so the cake is done and the flowers have been picked out. What about music?" Regina asked. Regina was Audrey's wedding planner who was helping Audrey through the wedding process.

Audrey pulled out a list from her bag and handed it to Regina, "Perfect, now you said you not only wanted a father daughter dance but also a mother daughter dance as well?"

Audrey smiled, "Yeah I know it's different but my Mom means a lot to me just as much as my Dad."

Regina nodded, "I think it's a sweet idea and it has been done before. Alright what about bridesmaid dresses?"

"All of my bridesmaids will be trying on the dresses later in the week to make sure they fit."

"Okay so I think we're done!" said Regina with enthusiasm.

"Great and I won't be late for lunch. Thanks Regina," said Audrey leaving.

After walking a few blocks, she finally made it to the café where she was meeting up with Hayley, Brielle, and Alyssa for lunch. Brielle and Alyssa were in Funny Girl playing alongside Audrey. Audrey had introduced Brielle and Alyssa to Hayley and they all had become great friends.

"Hey!" said Audrey walking in seeing the three of them already at a table.

"Finally!" said Brielle.

"What I'm not late am I?"

"Just ten minutes but it's okay," said Hayley giving her best friend a hug.

"I was meeting up with my wedding planner," said Audrey. After the waiter took their orders, the four of them started to talk.

"So I ran into Luke this morning," said Audrey.

Hayley almost spit out her drink. "Who's Luke?" Alyssa asked.

"High school Luke?" Hayley asked.

Audrey nodded. "Wait someone please explain who Luke is!" Brielle demanded.

"He's my old boyfriend from high school," said Audrey.

"Wait I thought you dated Adam in high school?"

"I did but I dated Luke before Adam."

"What did he say?" Hayley asked again.

"He said he works for the New Yorker, he isn't dating, and he said it was good to see me again," said Audrey as the waiter came back with their orders.

As they started eating Brielle spoke up, "You know Hayley we need to get you a boyfriend."

Hayley rolled her eyes, "I'm taking a break from guys right now."

"I know who I could set you up with, my hair stylist has a brother!" said Alyssa.

Audrey laughed hearing the conversation. "Your hair stylists' brother?" said Hayley.

"Yeah she told me he was looking for a girlfriend and she showed me a picture of him and he was cute. Plus, she told me he likes girls with blond hair."

Hayley laughed, "Thanks Alyssa but I think I'm good."

"Did you ever have a really good boyfriend?" Brielle asked.

Audrey knew what name she was going to say, "Scott Macklin, it was in high school but when we went to different colleges and we drifted apart."

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Scott is coming to the wedding," said Audrey.

Hayley stopped eating, "What?"

"Yeah I forgot to mention that didn't I."

"Yeah you did. Audrey. We haven't seen each other in what, eight years?"

"I'm sorry Hayley but Adam wanted to invite him."

"What could be so bad about seeing him?" said Brielle.

"Who knows you both might fall in love again," Alyssa added.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey!" she said seeing Adam and placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, how was lunch with the girls?"

"It was good, I told Hayley about Scott coming to the wedding."

"And…"

"She seemed okay with it I guess. How much longer until their plane lands?"

"They should be here any minute," said Adam looking at his cell phone for the time.

Audrey jumped up and down a little, "I can't wait to see them."

"I see her!" said Lily with excitement grabbing her suitcase.

"And Adam!" Dylan added.

"Race you to them. Ready, set, go!" said Lily and she took off running with Dylan behind her.

"Lily and Dylan Hudson don't run!" Rachel shouted but she was too late because they were already half way towards Adam and Audrey.

Audrey laughed seeing her brother and sister running her way, "Audrey!" Lily shouted before she gave her sister a hug.

"Hey Lily Pad I missed you!" Audrey said lifting her up slightly.

"You always win," said Dylan.

"It's okay buddy you'll beat her next time," said Adam holding out his fist.

Dylan smiled and gave him a fist bump, "Hey Dyl, wait where's Mom and Dad?" said Audrey ruffling his brown hair.

"Oh," said Lily and Dylan in unison.

"Lily Ann and Dylan Christopher Hudson didn't you hear me telling you not to run!" said Rachel with Finn behind her.

"You guys can't run off like that," said Finn. The four of them continued to bicker and they completely forgot about Audrey. She looked up at Adam who was laughing.

"Hey you guys I'm still here!" said Audrey. They all turned towards Audrey, Finn, and Rachel both smiled.

"Audrey," said Rachel as Audrey gave her a hug.

Audrey then hugged her Dad, "Daddy!" she said as Finn lifted her up.

"I missed you guys," said Audrey as Finn put her down.

"We missed you too baby," said Rachel giving her another hug.

"It's good to see you Adam," said Finn giving him a "man hug"

"You too," Adam responded and then gave Rachel a hug.

"Can we leave now?" Dylan asked.

"Yes we can," said Audrey.

Adam knelt down to give Dylan a piggyback ride, "Hop on buddy."

"Awesome!" said Dylan as he got on Adam's back and the six of them made their way out of the airport.

"I have to be on the tonight show later tonight, so before that I'm taking you all out for dinner," said Audrey.

"There she is!" said a young girls voice. Audrey and the rest of her family looked up to see two young girls running up towards them.

"Audrey can I have your autograph? My friend and I saw your show last night and you were amazing!" said one of the girls.

Audrey turned towards her family, "Sorry you guys this will only take a minute."

Audrey got on her knees in the middle of the airport, "What's your name?"

"Olivia," she responded as Audrey signed her Play Bill.

The other girl had a magazine with Audrey on the cover portraying Audrey Hepburn, "What's your name sweetie?"

"Annie."

"That's a pretty name," said Audrey. Finn and Rachel couldn't help but smile at their daughter. She had come so far in such a short amount of time.

Adam whispered, "This happens a lot."

"Oh my goodness, it's her Mom too, Rachel Hudson! Can I have your autograph too?" Olivia asked.

Rachel smiled, it had been a while since someone asked her that, "Of course, you really must love Broadway."

"Oh I do!"

As Audrey was finishing up she asked Annie one last question, "Do you want to be on Broadway when you grow up?"

Annie nodded, "More than anything!"

"Well one piece of advice that someone very dear to me said," said Audrey looking back towards Rachel.

"Never give up on your dreams because if you focus on what you want to be. Your dreams will come true," said Audrey.

"Thank you Audrey," said Annie.

"We have to go, bye Audrey, bye Rachel!" said Olivia as the two friends ran back to their parents.

Audrey got back up on her feet, "All in a day's work," she said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The names Alyssa, Brielle, Olivia, and Annie are from firends who I met on here, who have helped me with ideas and characters for this series. And they're all so supportive and I love them all!<strong>_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_

_**Next Chapter: Scott comes into the city for the wedding and runs into Hayley! **_


	4. Hello Again

**Please Read!**

**Hey Everyone! I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter! I'm sorry these chapters aren't coming as fast as they did in the summer. School has been keeping me busy during the week. But I will always make time to update on the weekends!**

**I'm going to be really busy the rest of the weekend and also my birthday is coming up on Monday and I'm super excited! So I really wanted to post this before my birthday for all of you.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! And of course enjoy the chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: HAYLEY, JOE, NICK, SCOTT, ADAM, AUDREY, LILY, DYLAN, SYDNEY, RYAN, ANNA, JASON, AND SIMONE!**

* * *

><p>That night Hayley walked into Joe's bar and walked behind the counter. She threw her blond hair up into a high ponytail and put on her apron that wrapped around her waist.<p>

"Thank god, now I can go home," said Simone the other bartender who worked there.

Hayley giggled, "Lucky you."

"Well it's not that busy tonight so you're lucky."

"Yeah that's true, have a good night Simone," said Hayley.

"You too Hayley," said Simone walking out of the bar.

Hayley grabbed a bar towel and wiped off the bar counter. "One Bud Light Hayley!" one man shouted.

"Sure thing Nick," Hayley shouted back. Hayley didn't hate being a bar tender three nights a week. She thought it would be an okay side job other than being a photographer. She had been bar tending at Joe's bar for two years and knew the people that would come in regularly.

After giving Nick his beer, she walked back behind the counter and noticed another man walk in. Tall, sandy blonde hair, she recognized him, it was Scott. She quickly looked away and started moving glasses around.

"Can I have a Sam Adams?" he asked.

Hayley smiled recognizing his voice back from high school. "Sure," she said quietly.

"_What's the point of hiding? Just talk to him, even though it's been eight years," _she thought.

After getting his drink, she turned to him and handed it to him, "Here you go."

"Hayley, Hayley Evans?"

"Hey Scott," said Hayley with a smile.

"I can't believe this, what are you doing bar tending in New York City?"

"It's just for extra money."

Scott smiled at her, "You still look the same you know, the hair and the eyes."

Hayley blushed, "You still look the same yourself."

Scott took a sip of his beer, "What's been up with you? How's the family and all."

"Everything's great Ryan's eighteen now and Sydney's fifteen. I went to California two months ago to visit Beth, Jason, and my niece."

Scott's eyes widened, "Beth has a daughter now?"

Hayley smiled, "Yep her name is Anna, and she's the cutest little thing."

"Wow I must be getting old," said Scott.

Hayley chuckled, "What about you? Have a girlfriend?"

"Nah, I'm kind of busy these days. I'm an architect in Florida."

"It must be different being here in New York then."

"Yeah it is," Scott responded.

Before Hayley could answer, someone interrupted her, "Hayley you're my best bar tender. I don't pay you to talk with the customers!" Joe shouted.

"Give me ten minutes Joe!"

"Fine, but it's coming out of your pay!" he shouted back before walking away.

"Who's Joe?" Scott asked.

Hayley pointed to the sign that was lit up behind her, "He's the owner and founder of Joe's bar," she said sarcastically making Scott laugh.

"I'm guessing you're here for Audrey and Adam's wedding?"

Scott nodded, "I'm so happy for both of them."

"Me too."

When Scott finished his beer he pulled out a card, "I know this is really cheesy but here's my number, maybe we can talk again sometime soon?"

Hayley looked at the card and looked back up at Scott, "Well I will be seeing you during the rehearsal dinner, and probably other stuff related to the wedding."

Scott chuckled, "It was good seeing you again Hayley."

Hayley smiled, "You too Scott." She watched him walk out of the bar, starting to feel some of the feelings she had for him back in high school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Audrey was doing an interview on the tonight show. She knew that her family and Adam would be watching back at her Uncles' apartment so she was really excited. Audrey quickly adjusted her dress before walking out on cue.

"Please welcome Tony award winner and New York's sweetheart, Audrey Hudson!" the host announced. Audrey walked out, smiled, and waved towards the audience. She sat down on the comfortable couch and made herself comfortable.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello Larry how are you doing tonight?"

"I'm great, what about you?"

"I'm great," said Audrey still playing along making the audience laugh.

"Well I hear you're getting married to Adam Montgomery, one of the centers for the New York Rangers?" he said.

The audience started applauding and cheering as Audrey answered, "Yes I am."

"Do you ever get nervous during the game when both teams start fighting?"

"Oh yeah, I tell him before every game 'Please don't get into a fight, I don't want you to get hurt.'"

"And you must be really busy right now because I hear while you're on Broadway you are also planning the wedding at the same time."

"Yeah it's been a lot of work but I manage," Audrey giggled.

"So you were born and raised right here in New York?"

"Yeah I'm a true born New Yorker," said Audrey making the audience cheer again.

"How was life growing up because of your mother being on Broadway?"

"Yeah well both of my parents wanted me to have a normal childhood while being raised in New York. I mean like the only thing that was different is that I went to private school. Paparazzi were sometimes an issue from what I can remember, but it wasn't that bad."

"Did you ever want to be on Broadway when you were younger?"

"Yeah I when I was little I would ask my Mom if I could be on stage with her. But she said no because again her and my Dad wanted to give me a normal of a childhood as possible."

"And at the Tony's three months ago she presented the award for best actress in a musical in which you won."

Audrey smiled thinking back to that night.

_The audience stood up and applauded as Rachel walked on stage and towards the microphone, holding a gold envelope in her hand. Her dress was long and dark blue and it dragged slightly along the floor._

"_I'm here to present the award for best actress in a musical. These five women have shown their talent on stage, every night. I myself find it a great honor to win this award. Here are the nominees," said Rachel._

_After reading off the nominees, which included Audrey, Rachel opened the envelope and started to cry, "Audrey Hudson, Funny Girl," she said through her tears. _

_The audience started to cheer again, at how ironic this moment was. Audrey covered her mouth with her hands, in shock that she had won. Adam who was next to her gave her a quick kiss on the lips and let her hug Finn who was on the other side of her. Adam led her up the stairs to the stage making sure she wouldn't trip on her dark purple gown. Once she got on stage Audrey immediately hugged Rachel who was still in tears and Audrey was crying herself. Everyone stood up for the mother daughter duo and continued applauding._

_Rachel eventually handed her the award and let Audrey speak, "This doesn't feel real at all," said Audrey wiping away a tear, making the audience laugh._

"_When I was seven years old I watched the Tony's with my Uncles knowing that my Mom was nominated for the same award. When they called her name, I was so excited I started jumping up and down. I knew then that I wanted to win one of those someday," said Audrey slightly turning around towards her Mom._

"_I want to thank my amazing co-stars and to the people who got me this wonderful role I get to play every night. My family and friends here in New York and back in Ohio who have always been there for me. My fiancé Adam, I love you baby and you are the best man any woman could ever ask for. I also want to thank both of my parents for always believing in me and telling me to focus on my dreams and never letting them go. I love you both so much. Thank you."_

_Everyone applauded again as Audrey turned around and took Rachel's hand, walking off the stage together._

"Yeah she told me she was presenting that night but she didn't tell me what category. So as all the awards were given out she still hadn't presented yet and I got a feeling that she was presenting for my category."

Larry chuckled, "Was it a happy moment for the two of you?"

"Yeah it was but it was also emotional too, we hugged again back stage and she was so proud of me."

"I understand that you have two other siblings, is that right?"

Audrey nodded, "They're both younger, there's Lily who's eleven and Dylan who's eight," said Audrey as a picture of her, Lily, and Dylan appeared on the screen behind her.

"How do you guys get those pictures? Because I'm pretty sure my Mom took that, unless she's giving them out," said Audrey as the crowd started to laugh.

Audrey laughed herself, "I'm serious, like you always see pictures of celebrities as kids, or when they were in high school and they're personal photos and I'm curious as to how people get them!"

"Isn't she adorable? Alright that's all the time we have for today. Thank you Audrey for being here tonight," said Larry.

"I had a great time," Audrey responded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Hayley heard a knock on her apartment door. She walked towards the door and looked through the peephole, making sure who it was. Hayley smiled seeing the two people standing outside of her door. She opened it and a small girl wearing a pink sundress, with wavy blond hair that was up in little pig tails jumped into her arms.

"Aunt Hayley!"

"Hey Anna Banana, miss me?"

"Yeah I missed you a lot! So did Mommy!" said Anna as Hayley put her back down.

Beth laughed at her daughter as she gave Hayley a hug, "Hey sis," said Hayley.

"Hey! I can't wait for the wedding," Beth responded letting her go.

"I'm so glad you're here, where's Jason?"

"He and my Dad went to get something to eat," said Beth.

"Mommy said they wanted their man time," Anna added.

Hayley and Beth both laughed. The two sisters sat down on the couch and started talking.

"So do you have a boyfriend yet?" Beth asked.

"Yeah that's still a no. I don't know why it's so hard to find a nice, cute guy in New York."

"Maybe you're just looking in the wrong places," Beth added.

"Maybe, my friend Alyssa suggested her hair stylist's brother."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Well I was actually considering the offer. At this point I'm kind of desperate."

"Okay this is what I told myself when I was going through a time when I couldn't find the right guy. 'Beth Puckerman you're going to find a guy who cares about you and loves you for who you are.' Now you say it."

"Beth…" said Hayley but she stopped when she noticed she started to say Beth's name.

Beth laughed, "No Hayley, your name."

"Hayley Evans you're going to find a guy who cares about you and loves you for who you are."

Beth smiled, "There ya go."

"Well I did see one guy actually, last night."

"Mommy can I sit on your lap?" Anna asked walking towards the two sisters.

Beth nodded and looked back at Hayley as she lifted Anna on to her lap, "Who?"

"Scott Macklin."

"Your old boyfriend from high school?"

"That's him."

Beth smiled, "I always liked Scott, and he was so sweet to you."

"Yeah he's here for the wedding too."

"Who's Scott?" Anna asked.

"Your Aunt Hayley's old boyfriend."

"Were you two in love?" Anna asked again.

There was a knock on the door again, "Yes we were," said Hayley getting up to answer it.

"Hey New Yorker," said Ryan walking into the apartment hugging Hayley.

"Okay where's my little brother? You have grown like three inches since I last saw you," said Hayley.

"Yeah I'm in New York. Of course! Okay baby I have to go. I love you too, bye!" said Sydney also walking in hanging up her phone.

Beth's eyes widened and looked at Ryan, "Her new boy friend, Cole," he said.

"Hayley!" said Sydney as she gave her a hug.

"Hey Syd, how's high school?"

Sydney gave a hug to Beth and Anna, "It's good, I just hate doing all of the work."

"Grandma!" Anna exclaimed. She hopped off Beth's lap and ran into Quinn's arms as her and Sam walked into the room. Anna loved Quinn and Puck probably just as much as Beth had. She got to see them more often than Jason's parents.

"Hey sweetie, I missed you," said Quinn letting go as Anna hugged Sam as well.

"Guess what Grandma?"

"What?"

"Before we left Grandpa and I went to the beach and we played for hours and after he took me to the toy store and he bought me this huge teddy bear that's bigger than me!" said the six year old expanding her arms to show her how big the teddy bear was.

Hayley whispered to Beth, "Your Dad still spoils Anna?"

Beth nodded, "Yeah I walked into her room the other day and there were toys everywhere. I told him to cool it down on the toy store runs but he said 'I couldn't help it, she's my granddaughter.'."

"Sounds like you had a fun time!" said Quinn placing a kiss on the top of Anna's head.

"I did!"

Quinn and Sam eventually exchanged hugs with both Hayley and Beth.

"Hey Daddy," said Hayley hugging Sam.

"Are you doing okay living in New York by yourself? Because you know you can always come home if you need too," said Sam. Hayley laughed, Sam always asked her that whenever they talked.

"Thanks Daddy but I'm good. I love New York, Audrey's love for it has rubbed off on me," she said.

Sam smiled and hugged her again. Hayley enjoyed the rest of the morning spending time with her family.


	5. Ice Cream Sundaes

**Hey everyone!**

**Thank you all for the sweet reviews! I know it took me a while to update but here's the next chapter! I really hope you all like it!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY, LILY, DYLAN, CHARLIE, AND ADAM!**

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door the next morning, "Come in its open!" Adam shouted. Finn, Rachel, Lily, and Dylan walked into the big apartment.<p>

"Hey," said Adam giving Rachel a hug.

"Hey Adam," she said back as Lily and Dylan went towards the couch and started watching TV.

"Where's Audrey?" Finn asked.

"Oh she's just finishing up."

"Actually I'm here," Audrey said walking out of the bathroom walking out into the living room. She quickly kissed Adam and made her way towards her parents.

"It's so sweet of you to take Lily out," said Rachel.

"It's no problem," said Audrey.

"Your interview was great last night," said Finn.

Audrey smiled, "Thanks dad."

Audrey noticed Lily who was next to her, "Hey, ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Lily exclaimed.

"Wait Lily, before you go. Don't leave or go anywhere else without Audrey. Listen to her and…"

"I know mom," said Lily interrupting her.

"Alright have fun," she said giving her a hug goodbye. Lily gave another hug to Finn before the two sisters left the apartment.

Audrey stopped by her favorite coffee shop before doing what she had to do that day. "Morning Charlie," she said walking up to the counter with Lily next to her.

"Morning Audrey, oh and who's this?"

"This is my little sister Lily."

"Hi," said Lily smiling, and waving at him.

"You know what, you can have anything you want Lily. It's on the house," said Charlie.

"Really?" Lily asked.

Charlie nodded and let Lily look at the menu board above him. She placed her finger against her lips, "I'll have a large hot chocolate please."

"And I'll have the usual," Audrey added.

Charlie smiled, "Coming right up."

After they got their drinks, the two sisters sat down at a small table, "So what are we doing today?" Lily asked.

"Well after this I have to do a quick photo shoot, then to the bakery to see how the wedding cake is coming along."

Lily nodded as she took a sip of her hot chocolate, "Anything else?"

"I was thinking after the bakery we could go to Central Park and hang out. You know just some time for us to talk."

Lily's eyes lit up with excitement and nodded. Audrey laughed, "I can see you're excited."

"Yeah I am!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Audrey's photo shoot and the bakery, they went to Central Park. Lily bit into the pink cupcake Audrey got her while in the bakery, "This is the best cupcake I ever had!" said Lily with her mouth full.

Audrey laughed, "Well they are the best in New York."

"I wish I could live with you and Adam here in New York. Everything is ten times better and magical."

Audrey smiled, "Wouldn't you miss your friends back in Lima and mom, dad, and Dylan too?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders, "I guess."

Audrey could tell Lily was different, her attitude towards some things have been changed. She put her arm around Lily's shoulder and looked down at her, "So what's up with you Lily Pad?"

Lily laughed. "What's so funny?" Audrey asked.

"You, mom, and dad are the only ones that still call me that."

"Well that's your nickname we gave you. To us you're Lily Pad for life!"

She nodded and continued to answer Audrey's question, "Well my dance teacher gave me a solo for our next dance competition."

"Really? Lily that's great, I know you're going to win," said Audrey. Lily felt Audrey supported her love for dance more than Rachel did.

"Would you care if I went on Broadway or not?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, it would be pretty cool to see you up there on stage but whatever your heart desires Lily."

Lily hugged her and smiled, "Thanks Audrey."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, when Audrey and Lily were in the apartment Audrey got an idea. "Hey what do you think about sleeping over here tonight?"

Lily jumped up from the couch and ran towards Audrey, "Yes, I would love to! Wait are you sure it's okay with Adam?"

"Yeah he's fine with it. He said he's going to be out late with his friends so it would just be the two of us."

Lily bit her bottom lip and started jumping up and down. Audrey chuckled as she pulled out her cell phone, "You better call mom and dad to let them know."

Lily nodded as Audrey dialed Rachel's number and handed it to Lily. Before Rachel could even say hi, Lily said, "Mom, Audrey offered for me to sleep over with her tonight! Please say yes!"

On the other end Rachel laughed, "Of course you can Lily."

"Thanks mom," said Lily handing the phone back to Audrey.

"Hey," said Audrey speaking into the phone.

"Do you want us to drop off Lily's things for the night?"

"You don't have to do that, it's too much trouble for you guys to come all the way over here from your hotel."

"Alright have fun, love you," said Rachel.

"Bye love you too," said Audrey hanging up.

She then walked over to Lily, "Do you want to make ice cream sundaes?"

"Do I ever say no to ice cream?"

Audrey laughed, "Okay, I'll give you a pair of my pajama's to wear for the night."

Once they were both in their pajamas and eating their ice cream sundaes Lily looked away from the TV and turned towards Audrey.

"Audrey?"

"What?"

"I know this is random but I need to let something out."

Audrey nodded to let her know that she was listening. "I hate singing, mom has been taking me to singing lessons lately, acting lessons too. I hate both and she wants me to be on Broadway."

"Is that why you asked me about you being on Broadway earlier today?"

Lily nodded as she moved the spoon around in her ice cream. "Lily you have to tell her this."

"I can't, I'm afraid to disappoint her."

"You won't disappoint her Lily."

"Yes I would, you know Broadway is her life and she loves it so much. She wants me to be like you," she said wiping a tear off her cheek.

Lily continued, "I feel like I'm being pressured by her to be perfect like you. Perfect voice, perfect acting, and even perfect beauty. I do not even think she likes the idea of me being a dancer. You are just like mom and Dylan is just like dad. He already loves football and is learning to play the drums. Then there's me who likes neither of that stuff. "

"Lily, that's not true. You do not have to be pressured to be like me, and you are beautiful. You are a perfect mix of mom and dad, maybe not hobby wise but looks, yes. You have mom's hair and eyes like me, but dad's smile and freckles."

Lily touched her cheek where her light freckles were, "Yeah you're right."

"But Lily you still need to tell her now you feel about singing and acting. Like I said, follow your heart and do what you want to do."

Lily smiled, "Thanks."

Audrey opened up her arms for a hug and Lily fell into them. Lily glanced over at the coffee table and saw the whipped cream can. She reached over and grabbed it. When they let go, Lily squirted it at Audrey.

She gasped loudly and Lily laughed, "You just ruined a perfect sister moment!" said Audrey.

Lily continued laughing, "I had to, the can was just there and…"

Before Lily could finish Audrey snatched the whipped cream can from her hand and squirted it back at Lily.

The two sisters broke out into laughter, "Look at you!" said Audrey.

"It's all over your face!" said Lily pointing at her.

"Now we have to clean this up."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for this one being a little short. I really hope to have the next chapter up soon!<strong>_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Hey everyone!

I'm soooooo incredibly sorry for not updating! Like I've said before, I'm SUPER busy with school. As much as I want to type school, comes first. But whenever I have any extra time I always type.  
>I am still developing what's going to happen and hopefully I will have the next chapter up really soon! I promise you it's going to be really good! Just wait a little bit longer eveyone. Hehe, thanks!<p> 


	7. Dancin' Away With My Heart

A few days went by and everything was coming together for the wedding. Audrey thought it would be a good idea for her Adam, Hayley, and Scott to get together before the wedding. During that night, they went to Audrey and Adam's favorite bar. The bar was outdoors and it was right next to the Brooklyn Bridge, which made everything look magical at night.

Hayley was happy to see Scott again, "Hey," she said.

Scott smiled back at her making Hayley's heart start to beat more rapidly. His smile always got to her. "Hey."

"Are Audrey and Adam here yet?"

"Nah, Adam texted me saying they were stuck in traffic."

Hayley nodded, "Do you want to get a drink?"

"Sure," said Scott as the two of them walked toward the main part of the bar. They each ordered their drink and walked to the railing where they could both see the Brooklyn Bridge. Hayley looked at it in awe and Scott kept staring at her.

Hayley turned around and giggled at him, "What?"

"You look really beautiful tonight."

Hayley blushed, tucking a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Thanks," she said smiling back.

Back at the entrance of the bar, there was an uproar of people surrounding Audrey and Adam. They got the same attention whenever they went out somewhere together.

"That must be them," said Hayley.

Pushing through through the crowd Audrey and Adam walked towards Hayley and Scott. The four of them exchanged hugs.

"Hey hockey superstar," said Hayley giving Adam a hug.

Adam chuckled, "Yeah I just signed about five autographs back there."

"I swear we try to go out together but every time there's either paparazzi asking us questions or fans asking us for autographs."

"And you love everything about it," Scott added.

"Yeah that's true."

When Audrey and Adam got their drinks, the four of them sat at a table outside.

"I think this is the first time the four of us have gotten together since high school," said Audrey.

"Yeah she's right," said Scott.

"Remember when Audrey punched Lindsay right in the face? That's still my favorite moment from senior year," said Hayley.

The four of them laughed, "Well I had to defend my best friend," Audrey added slightly nudging Hayley on the shoulder.

"Yeah I was proud of you for doing that," said Adam taking a sip of his beer with his arm around Audrey.

Audrey laughed as she looked up at him. Hayley drank some of her margarita trying to avoid how in love Audrey and Adam were. Of course, she was happy for both of them, but she herself wanted to find that one guy that will sweep her off her feet and give her the fairytale ending that she always wanted. Quinn and Beth got theirs. Now it was Hayley's turn.

After talking for a while, they all noticed that Audrey was having a little too much to drink.

"Whoa Audrey, slow down a little," said Hayley as Audrey put down the shot glass that was in her hand.

"I'm really stressed and I just want to relax….you know?" said Audrey touching Hayley's nose and starting to laugh. Hayley got a kick out of it herself and started to laugh.

"I've never seen her so drunk," said Hayley still laughing at her best friend.

"Alright I want another drink," said Audrey trying to take Adam's beer.

Adam laughed moving the beer bottle away so that she couldn't reach it, "Okay babe you're done for the night."

"Please just…just one more," Audrey insisted.

"Nope, and we better get going. You have to be there for the dress fitting for the bridesmaids tomorrow," said Adam. Audrey nodded and the two gave Hayley and Scott a hug goodbye, leaving them alone together.

Hayley noticed that it was karaoke night and looked back towards Scott, "We should sing," she said pointing towards the small stage where another guy was singing a bad rendition of Secrets by One Republic.

"Honestly I haven't really sung much since glee club."

"Then this can be a good opportunity to fix that," said Hayley putting her margarita on the table and taking Scotts hand, leading him to the stage. After the the other guy finished Hayley and Scott walked on stage and grabbed a microphone.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous," said Scott gripping the microphone tightly.

"You'll be fine. It's just a bar in New York City, not American Idol. What's the next song?"

Scott looked up at the screen, "Dancin' Away With My Heart by Lady Antebellum."

The music started and Scott started to sing.

**Scott:**

_**I finally asked you to dance **_

_**On the last slow song **_  
><em><strong>And beneath the moon that was really a disco ball<strong>_

**Hayley:**

_**I can still feel my head on your shoulder**_  
><em><strong>Hoping that song would never be over<strong>_

**Together:**

_**I haven't seen you in ages**_  
><em><strong>Sometimes I find myself<strong>_  
><em><strong>wondering where you are<strong>_  
><em><strong>for me you'll always be 18 <strong>_  
><em><strong>and beautiful and dancing away with my heart<strong>_

**Scott:**

_**I brushed your curls back so I could see your eyes**_

**Hayley:**

_**And the way you moved me was like you were in my mind**_

**Together:**

_**I can still feel you lean into kiss me**_  
><em><strong>I can't help but wonder if you ever miss me<strong>_

_**I haven't seen you in ages**_  
><em><strong>Sometimes I find myself<strong>_  
><em><strong>wondering where you are<strong>_  
><em><strong>for me you'll always be 18 <strong>_  
><em><strong>and beautiful and dancing away with my heart<strong>_

**Scott:**

_**Oh you headed out to college **_  
><em><strong>At the end of that summer when we lost touch<strong>_

**Together:**

_**I guess I didn't realize even at that moment we lost so much**_

_**I haven't seen you in ages**_  
><em><strong>Sometimes I find myself<strong>_  
><em><strong>wondering where you are<strong>_  
><em><strong>for me you'll always be 18 <strong>_  
><em><strong>and beautiful and dancing away with my heart<strong>_

_**Away with My Heart**_

When the song ended, the bar applauded for them. It was the best of the night according to the bar owner who told them afterword.

Both of them noticed how the lyrics related to their past together. When they won prom king and queen and had sex later that night. Nationals, and how Scott wanted to marry her right then and there. The wonderful summer they spent together before they went their separate ways. They both regretted not keeping in touch with each other while they were in college. It was an instant re connection for both of them.

They walked out of the bar together with nothing to say. When they were about to leave, Hayley looked up into Scotts eyes.

"Can I kiss you right now?" He asked getting closer to her face.

"You don't even have to ask," she said putting one of her hands on each side of his face, pulling him in for a kiss. When they separated, Scott got a taxi's attention and told him to go to Hayley's apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The light shined onto Hayley's face waking her up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, then looking over to her left to see Scott next to her, still asleep. Hayley smiled laying back down. It was an amazing night. It was just like that night after prom. Possibly, even better than their first time.

"Morning," said Scott in a sleepy voice, leaning over Hayley to give her a kiss on the lips.

She giggled, "Morning, what time is it?"

Scott looked over at the clock on the side table, "9:30."

"Oh my god," said Hayley getting out of bed, only in her bra and underwear. She picked up pair of jeans off her floor, putting them on.

"What?"

"I'm late for my dress fitting. I'm the maid of honor and I'm thirty minutes late!"

"Ohhh…" said Scott watching Hayley putting on a loose, short-sleeved, grey top, and a pair of black flats. She quickly brushed her hair, and grabbed her purse.

"I'll be back later, you can stay here if you want."

"Okay, have fun," said Scott jokingly.

Hayley smiled before leaving, "Bye."

Walking on to the busy New York City sidewalk, she looked at her phone. There were five missed calls from Audrey and two from her mom.

"Shit," she said to herself as she started to run past people.

"Excuse me. Sorry. Excuse me. Sorry," she kept on saying trying to get to the dress store.

Hayley finally made it, out of breath she walked into the room. Everyone was sitting down, Audrey, Lily, Rachel, Mia, Kurt, Quinn, Beth, Sydney, and Anna. Even Alyssa and Brielle were there.

"Finally! Where were you?" Audrey asked getting up from her seat.

"Sorry I was um, busy. I'll tell you later."

Audrey nodded and each one of the bridesmaids started to try on their dresses. "Now where's my flower girl?" Audrey asked aloud.

"Go ahead Anna," said Beth telling her daughter to go up to Audrey.

Anna was a little shy because she never formally met Audrey before. However, she has heard a lot about her from Hayley. Anna was excited when she found out that she was going to be the flower girl.

Audrey got down to Anna's level and started talking to her, "You must be Anna. You're Aunt Hayley has told me a lot about you."

Anna nodded shyly, "Are you the bride?"

Audrey laughed a little, "Yes I am."

"You're really pretty!"

"Thank you, so I have your dress ready for you. Your mommy told me that pink is your favorite color."

"Yeah it is!"

"Well you're lucky because your dress is a really pretty light pink which is going to match the older girls' dresses."

"Can I try it on?"

Audrey nodded, making Anna's eyes light up. She ran back towards Beth taking her hand, "Come on mommy I want to try on my flower girl dress!"

Beth laughed, "Okay, okay I'm coming. Thanks Audrey."

"No problem Beth."

Audrey stood back up and noticed Hayley, Lily, Mia, Sydney, Alyssa, and Brielle, walking out in their bridesmaid dresses Audrey picked out.

"You all look amazing," Kurt stated. The dress was mainly white, with a light pink colored ribbon that wrapped around the center, and was tied up in a perfect bow on the back. It had thin straps and the dress in general was long and flowy.

"Okay, this dress is so cute!" said Sydney.

"Yeah you did an amazing job Audrey," said Alyssa.

Audrey smiled, "So do they all fit well on each of you?"

Lily twirled around in hers, "It's perfect!"

"Is our hair going to be up or down?" Brielle asked.

"Down, I want you guys to look simple, but elegant."

"Good, my hair looks best when it's down. Now I can impress all of those hot hockey players who are going to be at the reception," said Mia.

Kurt shot her a look making Mia look away. "She did not just say that did she?" said Kurt.

Rachel laughed, "She certainly has grown up hasn't she?"

"Yeah wait till I tell Blaine what she just said. I swear, she is so boy crazy."

Just then, a little blonde girl came running out of the dressing room, "Ta-da!" Anna exclaimed throwing her arms up in the air showing off her flower girl dress.

Everyone laughed, "Yeah Audrey I don't think she's going to want to take that dress off. She loves it so much," said Beth following behind her, then sitting next to her mom.

"Grandma look how pretty I am!" said Anna spinning around in front of Quinn.

"You're the prettiest flower girl I've ever seen," said Quinn.

Hayley walked towards her mom and Beth and sat on the arm of the chair. "Why were you so late?" Beth asked.

"Last night Audrey, Adam, Scott, and I got together to get some drinks. Audrey and Adam left leaving Scott and I alone together."

"And…." said Beth wanting Hayley to continue.

"We went back to my apartment and let's just say we've found our love for each other again," Hayley whispered.

Beth squealed getting up to hug her sister, "See, what did I tell you?"

"Yeah you were right!"

Quinn laughed at both of them, "So you and Scott are together now?"

"I guess so."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope this was worth the LONG wait! Again I don't expect this story to be as long as the previous Audrey Hudson stories. <strong>_

_**I hope all of you guys saw how truly perfect the song Hayley and Scott sang, was for them!**_

_**Next Chapter: It's Quinn's birthday and Lily finally tells Rachel how she really feels.**_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	8. Birthday's and Broadway

**Hey! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! I loved reading all of the reviews. **

**This one I think is my best so far so please review! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY, ADAM, HAYLEY, SCOTT, LILY, DYLAN, AUSTIN, ANDREA, ADAM'S PARENTS, ANNA, RYAN, AND SYDNEY!**

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night, Lily walked out into the main part of the hotel room to find her dad dancing with himself. Lily laughed to herself making Finn stop and turn around.<p>

"Sorry dad, I was just um going to the bathroom."

"Oh okay," Finn responded.

"By the way what are you doing?"

"Well you know I'm still not the best dancer. So I wanted to practice for the father daughter dance. I just don't want to mess up once I get out on the dance floor."

Lily smiled and shook her head, "How about you have an actual person to practice with?"

Lily reached into her bag that was on the couch, and pulled out her iPod. "What are you doing?" Finn asked.

"I have a great song on here. It will give you the feel of how it's going to be when you're dancing with Audrey," said Lily as she scrolled through her songs. She pressed play and set the iPod down on the small side table.

Lily walked closer to Finn and looked up at him, "Okay so just go with it, and you'll be fine."

They both started to dance along to the song.

_**Well you laughed and told me you really wanted a boy**_  
><em><strong>But you cried first time you held me said you never felt such joy<strong>_  
><em><strong>That's fathers and daughters<strong>_

_**When you took the training wheels right off my bike**_  
><em><strong>That's the first time I could feel my wings<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause you taught me how to fly<strong>_  
><em><strong>That's fathers and daughters<strong>_

_**When I was a pink ballerina dancing in the kitchen**_  
><em><strong>You held out your hand so I could try my luck at spinning<strong>_  
><em><strong>The world kept turning always thru it all<strong>_  
><em><strong>I knew you would catch me<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I start to fall<strong>_  
><em><strong>That's fathers and daughters.<strong>_

During the song, Lily looked up at her dad again and noticed that he was crying. "Dad I can stop the music if you want," said Lily.

"No no it's fine," said Finn wiping away a tear.

Lily chuckled, "If you're like this with me, imagine you with Audrey."

Finn laughed a little and sat down in one of the chairs, "Yeah you're right. It's just, Audrey's getting married, you're turning twelve in a few months, Dylan is already wanting to grow up, I'm starting to get grey hair."

"Dad I'm not going anywhere," said Lily.

"Pretty soon you are. You are going to start liking boys and wanting to hang out with your friends all the time. I will always see you as my baby girl in that little pink tutu, with those little pigtails in your hair, twirling around the house all day long."

Lily smiled and walked over to him. She sat on his lap and rested her neck on his shoulder. Lily kissed him on the cheek, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too Lily Pad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a knock on Hayley's door, "Coming!" she said as she continued putting in her earrings.

She opened the door to see Scott in a grey tuxedo, holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand, "Hey, come in I'm almost ready," said Hayley turning around heading back into the bathroom.

"Okay, yeah I got these for your mom. I hope she'll like them."

"Oh she will. She is just happy that we're all together for her birthday. It's hard for Beth and I to travel back to Lima all the time."

"So is it a surprise party?"

"Yeah it was my dad's idea. Audrey can't be there because she has a show tonight and her family is going to go see it."

"Cool, it's been forever since I've seen your family."

Hayley walked out, "They'll be happy to see you. So how do I look?"

Scott smiled at her, looking at her dark purple party dress. Her hair was up in a nice bun and her hazel eyes stood out more than anything. "You look perfect."

Hayley blushed, "Thanks, ready to go?"

Scott nodded and took Hayley's hand and they left her apartment.

Once they arrived at the fancy restaurant, they headed to one of the private rooms where Jason, Beth, Anna, Puck, Ryan, and Sydney already were.

"Hi aunt Hayley! Who's that man with you?" Anna asked seeing them both walk in.

"This is Scott, my um boyfriend."

"The same guy you dated in high school?"

Hayley turned to Scott and giggled, "Yep, this is him."

"Well that's my niece Anna. And then you remember Ryan, Sydney, and Beth," Hayley added.

"Hey Scott," said Ryan getting up from his seat, walking up to him.

"Wow, Ryan last time I saw you, you were ten and shorter than me," Scott joked.

"You guys my dad just texted me, they're getting out of the cab right now," Sydney interrupted.

It wasn't long before Sam walked in with Quinn, holding her hand, guiding her with a blindfold over her eyes. "Sam honey this is ridiculous. Do I really have to do this?"

Sam looked at the rest of them bay the huge table telling them to be quiet, "Yes, you do."

"When can I take this blindfold off?" Quinn asked.

"Okay, now you can," said Sam as Quinn took off the blindfold to see the people that she cared about and loved the most.

"Surprise!" they all said.

"Happy birthday baby," said Sam giving her a kiss.

Quinn started to tear up and Ryan walked up to her, giving her a hug and a kiss on her cheek, "Happy birthday mom, you look beautiful."

"Thanks, sweetheart," said Quinn wiping away a tear. Ryan waved his hand for Hayley, Sydney, and Beth to come over and join him. Quinn loved all of her kids so much.

She started to laugh when they all hugged her at once, "I love you guys," said Quinn.

"Happy birthday grandma!" said Anna running over to hug her in her little yellow sundress,

Quinn smiled down at her, "Thanks Anna Banana."

She also gave a hug to Puck, Jason, and Scott, "Happy birthday Mrs. Evan. These are for you," said Scott handing her the flowers.

"Thanks Scott. It is so good to see you again. I'm glad you and Hayley are together," said Quinn.

"Yeah me too," he said looking over at Hayley."

After they all sat down the waiter cam over for their drink orders, all of the adults ordered a wine of some sort but Beth ordered a simple glass of water, "Beth why didn't you order wine?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah I thought you loved it," Puck added.

Beth smiled and took Jason's hand, "Might as well tell them Beth," said Jason.

"Tell them what?" asked Sydney.

Beth giggled, "We're having another baby."

Everyone gasped and started congratulating both of them, "I'm already one month, and I was debating when to tell you all sometime while we were all in New York for the wedding."

Puck wiped away a tear and gave his daughter a hug, "I'm so happy for you."

Beth smiled, "Thanks daddy."

"If turning forty seven wasn't enough, I'm going to have two grandchildren," said Quinn getting up to give her a hug.

Beth giggled, "Yeah you don't know how much Anna wanted to tell everyone."

"Yeah and I made a bet with daddy. He thought I could not keep it a secret. Now daddy owes me ten dollars!"

Everyone laughed and Jason shook his head, "I didn't think she would actually keep it a secret."

After everyone gave Quinn their gifts, it was finally Sydney's turn. "Yours were all great but I have to say mine is the best."

"Oh really? What did you make her, a necklace made out of macaroni?" said Ryan.

"No! I put a lot of thought into this. Happy birthday mommy," said Sydney handing her the present. Before sitting down she primped her hair and adjusted her short, strapless, dark pink dress.

Quinn laughed as she started to open it. "Oh Sydney, it's beautiful."

It was a collage set in a frame, made up of pictures with her and Sydney over the years. "Yeah every day after cheerios practice I would work on it, no matter how exhausted I was."

Hayley and Ryan both rolled their eyes. "Sydney sweetie, I love it. Thank you so much," said Quinn giving Sydney a hug.

"So Scott, what's going to happen between you and Hayley after the wedding?" Beth asked.

Hayley and Scott both looked at each other. "Well we haven't really thought of that yet," said Hayley.

"I was actually considering moving up here," Scott added.

Hayley smiled, "Really?"

Scott took Hayley's hand into his, "Really."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn, Rachel, Lily, and Dylan took their seats in the theater next to Adam with Andrea, Austin and his parents.

"Dylan, sit next to Austin," said Lily.

"No I'm sitting next to dad."

"Come on, you know I don't like him."

"Sorry!"

Lily shook her head and took her seat next to Austin.

"Hey Lil," said Austin as she sat down next to him.

"How did I get so lucky to get seated next you?" she asked sarcastically.

"Fate?"

Lily chuckled, "Yeah sure, that's it."

"So are you sure you don't want to go along with my plan?"

"No, and I already told you if you try to I'd tell my sister and Adam so just don't even try," said Lily flipping through the Playbill.

"Plus I have other things on my mind," Lily added as she glanced over at her mom.

Austin noticed who Lily was looking at, "Your mom? I thought you two were close."

"Yeah, we used to be. She's just been pressuring me, that's all."

"Let me guess, she wants you to be just like her and Audrey but you don't want to. You want to pursue dancing."

"Okay that's freaky, how did you know that?"

"It's obvious."

"I don't know what to do. I really want to tell her how I feel but I'm afraid it will hurt her feelings."

"Come on Lily, don't you have a backbone? Tell her straight up, she needs to know. And when you do, you can't back down and you have to be serious."

Lily bit her lip, "I can't believe that this is actually coming out of my mouth but, you're right Austin."

"I always am."

"Shhhhh, Austin, and Lily it's coming on," said Adams mom Katherine.

"Sorry mom."

"Sorry Mrs. Montgomery," said Lily.

Audrey had been amazing the whole show. It was finally the end and it was time for her to sing My Man. Every time she sang it, she thought of Adam. Much like when Rachel sang it she thought of Finn.

The curtain rose and it was just Audrey in a black dress, with the spotlight on her. She closed her eyes and felt the emotion of the song.

**Oh my man I love him so**  
><strong>He'll never know<strong>  
><strong>All my life is just despair<strong>  
><strong>But I don't care<strong>  
><strong>When he takes me in his arms<strong>  
><strong>The world is bright, alright<strong>

_**What's the difference if I say**_  
><em><strong>I'll go away<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I know I'll come back<strong>_  
><em><strong>On my knees someday<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh whatever my man is<strong>_  
><em><strong>I am his forever more<strong>_

Audrey had sounded just like Rachel, almost exactly. Adam couldn't have been any more proud of Audrey. She was living her dream just like Rachel had.

As they both watched their daughter on stage, Finn took Rachel's hand making her look up at him. They both looked at each other and smiled. Finn kissed the top of her hand making her close her eyes gently.

_**Oh my man I love him so**_  
><em><strong>He'll never know<strong>_  
><em><strong>All my life is just despair<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I don't care<strong>_  
><em><strong>When he takes me in his arms<strong>_  
><em><strong>The world is bright, alright<strong>_

_**What's the difference if I say**_  
><em><strong>I'll go away<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I know I'll come back<strong>_  
><em><strong>On my knees someday<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh whatever my man is<strong>_  
><em><strong>I am his forever more<strong>_

As the curtain closed everyone up-roared in applause. Adam stood up and continued clapping making everyone else in the audience stand up.

"Audrey's really good," said Austin.

Lily smiled, "Yeah I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn and Dylan went out for some ice cream after the show leaving Rachel and Lily to go back to the hotel room. This was Lily's perfect opportunity to tell Rachel everything. Once they opened the door Rachel spoke up, "Audrey was so great. You know Lily that could be you up there some day."

Lily closed her eyes tightly, "Mom stop."

"What?" Rachel asked out of confusion.

"Stop wanting me to be like you and Audrey because it's never going to happen."

"But Lily I…"

"I hate singing, there I said it! I hate acting too! It's never going to happen mom. I don't want to be like you or Audrey."

"Lily, sweetheart…" said Rachel walking closer to her but Lily just stepped back further away.

"You always told Audrey to follow her dreams but have you ever told me that? I want to dance mom, that's what I want to do but you just don't see that," said Lily starting to cry.

"I have always supported you with dance."

Lily chuckled, "Not even as close as to how much support you give me for singing or acting. It's a whole bunch of crap mom it really is."

"Lily, what happened to us? We used to be so close. When you were little, you never wanted to leave me. You cried your eyes out when I left to be on Wicked."

"You, that's what happened! You kept on bombarding me with Broadway and stuff that I don't like. You have wanted me to become something that I'm not," said Lily walking towards her room.

She turned back to face Rachel again but at a distance, "You know what, sometimes I wish you weren't my mom!" Lily shouted out of frustration and anger as she walked in the room and slammed the door shut.

Rachel took in a deep breath and started to cry. She sat down on the couch and cried harder. Lily was right, she wasn't supportive of her and her love for dance. She had always supported Audrey. However, what really upset her most of all was what Lily said to her. _I wish you weren't my mom _repeated in her head constantly.

Lily sat on the edge of the bed and cried too. She hugged one of the pillows and buried her face into it. She began to think she was too harsh on her, especially with that last comment. Lily regretted the whole thing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That last scene broke my heart as I was writing it! I miss Lily and Rachel being close : ( Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_

_**Songs: Fathers and Daughters by Kristin Chenoweth and My Man by Barbara Streisand **_

_***NOTE* I'm thinking that there won't be very many chapters left of this story. I will let you all know how many chapters exactly in the next update : )**_


	9. The Wedding

***AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!***

**Sorry for the late update everyone! First, Happy Thanksgiving tho those of you who live in the U. S.! **

**Second, there will be only one more chapter after this. I never wanted it to be over 10 chapters because I can't really go far with a wedding storyline. **

**I would also like to say that there will be one last story after this to conclude the Audrey Hudson series. Let's call it a prequel if you want! Where I go back to when Audrey and Hayley were six and seven years old and just back and fourth of events that happen. I'm not certain on a title yet but I plan on having this out sometime very soon!**

**If you read this chapter PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to end this story on a high note! **

**Plus there will be an epilogue after this chapter to conclude the story and I'm very excited to write it!**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the wedding chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY, ADAM, LILY, AUSTIN, DYLAN, MIA, RYAN, SYDNEY, ANNA, BRIELLE, ALYSSA, DAVID AND KATHERINE MONTGOMERY!**

* * *

><p>It was the night before the wedding, the rehearsal dinner. Both Finn and Rachel along with David and Katherine decided to host the dinner at the Plaza hotel. It was also, where Audrey and Adam would be getting married the next day.<p>

Everyone showed up mostly family and close friends. Carole and Burt along with Shelby and Rachel's dad's had arrived earlier that day. Everyone was enjoying the night.

Before sitting down for the dinner Mia and Sydney were both talking. "You know how hot your brother is right?" said Mia looking over at Ryan who was talking to Scott.

Sydney laughed, "Mia he's my brother, I don't exactly look at him and determine how hot he is."

"Well he's gorgeous. Ever since we were kids, I knew he was going to be hot."

"You are so boy crazy."

"Well you have a boyfriend right?"

"Yeah but I'm not crazy like you are," said Sydney.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," said Mia walking towards Ryan.

"Mia wait he has a girlfriend…" said Sydney but it was too late she was almost at Ryan. She stepped in between him and Scott.

"Hey Ryan," said Mia.

"Hey Mia, it's good to see you."

"Okay I'm leaving," said Scott walking away.

Mia laughed, "Yeah so I know we haven't seen each other in a while and I just wanted to know that maybe before you head back to boring Lima Ohio we could go out."

"Mia before you jump to anything. I have to let you know that I have a girlfriend back home."

Mia gave him a look, "You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah I do. But Mia we are just friends. We've been friends since we were kids and I'd still like to go out but just as friends."

Mia was pissed, "Sure, that'd be great," she said before walking back to Sydney.

"Thanks for the heads up Syd."

Sydney tried to contain her laughter as they headed to their tables, "Anytime."

Adam and Audrey were sitting together when Lily came over. "Adam can I borrow my sister for a minute?"

"Yeah of course."

Audrey smiled at him, "I'll be right back." Lily took Audrey by the wrist as they navigated their way through the filled tables. They were finally out in the hallway where no one else was.

"Lily what's going on?"

"I messed up Audrey. The other day after your show, dad and Dylan went out for ice cream and it was just mom and I. And well I told her and I was way too mean and I actually listened to Austin which was a bad idea and…"

"Lily, Lily slow down. What did you actually say to her?"

Lily bit her bottom lip and started to fidget with her dress. "I said I hated singing and acting. That she doesn't support me with dance. How she wants me to be like her and you."

"Well Lily that's what you wanted to tell her right?" said Audrey.

"That's not all I said. I said to her that sometimes I wish she wasn't my mom. And now she won't talk to me"

"Lily! You know how emotional and sensitive she can be!"

"You told me to tell her how I felt!"

"Well not like that!"

"Hey what's going on?" said Rachel walking into the hallway seeing her daughters fighting.

"Okay we're settling this right now," said Audrey.

Both Rachel and Lily didn't speak. "Oh my god, both of you are ridiculous! Mom you cannot take things so personally and Lily that was wrong what you said to her."

"Rachel did you find…" said Finn walking in on the argument with Adam following behind.

"Mom I was just trying to tell you how I felt!"

"Lily I'm not speaking to you," said Rachel making Lily start to tear up. They all continued to argue and debate until Audrey spoke up.

"Hey!" she shouted making everyone stop.

They all turned and looked at Audrey. "Everyone stop! My wedding is tomorrow and I want it to be perfect! I want my family to get along and love each other. So I want you two to talk it out and get along again okay?" said Audrey in a tone letting everyone know that she was serious.

"Well this is interesting," said Austin walking in.

"You," said Lily.

"Was this a part of your plan?" Lily added.

"What? No it wasn't. I can't believe you actually did this all yourself Lily. You got everyone to be mad at you."

Lily started to cry. She ran back into the main room and made her way to the bathroom. "Lily?" Sydney asked to herself seeing her friend running past her.

"I'll be back," said Sydney leaving her table. Quinn nodded letting her go.

Sydney walked over to Mia, "Come on," said Sydney.

"I'm eating!"

"Your cousin is upset. Someone has to be there for her."

"Lily wait," said Sydney leaving Mia and running after Lily.

Mia got up from her seat and followed Sydney into the bathroom. They both could hear sobs coming from one of the stalls. "Lily, come out. It's me and Mia."

"No, not now."

Sydney looked next to Mia encouraging her to say something. "Lily it helps if you talk to someone."

The door unlocked and Lily came out wiping away her tears. "I ruin everything. I'm nothing like my family."

"It's good to be different," said Sydney handing her a wet paper towel.

"I was wrong and I'm such a baby for running out like that. Austin is such an…"

"Ass? That kid tried to hit on me when we first came in," said Mia making Sydney and even Lily laugh.

"Good we at least made you laugh."

"I made everyone mad though, my mom, my sister."

"Audrey will get over it, she loves you too much to hate you for what? Fighting with her a little before her big day?" said Sydney.

"And your mom will come around. You both should talk it out though. She did seem pretty upset," said Mia.

Lily smiled at both of them, "Thanks you guys."

"No problem Lil. We better get back out there," said Sydney holding her hand out for Lily to take.

Lily nodded and took her hand. The three girls walked out of the bathroom together.

They walked past Austin who was looking at them. Mia put her arm around Lily and said, "What are you looking at?"

That made Austin look away and it made Lily feel a whole lot better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Rachel walked into Lily and Dylan's room, "Hey Dyl can you give me a few minutes with your sister?"

Dylan smiled at her, "Sure," he said leaving the room. Lily turned and sat on the edge of the bed and Rachel sat on the edge of Dylan's bed so that she was facing Lily.

"Mom I'm…"

"When we get back home I'm canceling your acting and singing lessons for good," said Rachel.

Lily was surprised; she didn't expect that so soon. "You were right Lily. I have always told Audrey to go after her dreams and to never give up on them, but I never said that to you. I'm so sorry sweetheart," said Rachel starting to cry.

Lily stood up from the bed, walked over and sat next to her. "Lily when I see you dance whether you're on stage or just in the studio when I pick you up, you take my breath away. You give me so much joy and you are so talented. Your dad and I are so proud of you."

Just for Lily to hear her say that made her feel ten times better. "Really?"

Rachel nodded and smiled, "You're the best dancer I have ever seen."

"Mom I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have said that to you. I lied, because I'm so happy you're my mom."

Rachel wiped away a tear and hugged her, "I'm happy you're my daughter."

Lily closed her eyes as she hugged her tighter not letting her go. She hadn't been this close with her mom since she was little. Just then Rachel started to sing softly.

**You Are My Sunshine  
>My only sunshine.<br>You make me happy  
>When skies are grey.<br>You'll never know, dear,  
>How much I love you.<br>Please don't take my sunshine away**

**The other nite, dear,  
>As I lay sleeping<br>I dreamed I held you in my arms.  
>When I awoke, dear,<br>I was mistaken  
>And I hung my head and cried.<strong>

**You are my sunshine,  
>My only sunshine.<br>You make me happy  
>When skies are grey.<br>You'll never know, dear,  
>How much I love you.<br>Please don't take my sunshine away.**

They both pulled away and Rachel wiped off Lily's tears from her cheeks. "When we get home we're going to have some mother daughter time okay? Just me and you," said Rachel tapping Lily's nose with her finger.

"Yeah that sounds great."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was it, the wedding day, her wedding day. Audrey was getting ready in her room with the rest of her bridesmaids along with Rachel, Kurt, Carole, and Shelby.

"Audrey you look fabulous," said Kurt fixing the bottom of her dress. It was long, white, and strapless. It had perfect detailing of a few sparkles at the bottom. For Audrey it was perfect.

"I love it," said Audrey looking at herself in the mirror.

"When you walk down that isle, Adam won't be able to take his eyes off you," said Brielle.

Audrey giggled as she saw her mom reach up and put her veil on, "You look so beautiful sweetheart," said Rachel starting to cry.

"Mom please don't cry, you're going to make me cry," said Audrey leaning in to give her a hug.

Just then, Hayley walked over "Walk down the aisle and rock that dress."

Audrey laughed and hugged her best friend, "Thanks."

There was a knock on the door, "Come in," said Shelby.

Finn walked in the room wearing a black tuxedo and tie, "Finn you look so handsome," said Carole giving her son a hug.

Audrey slowly walked over to her dad, "Wow," said Finn trying not to cry.

Audrey chuckled as she looked up at him. "You look so beautiful," he added.

"Thanks daddy," she said giving him a hug.

"We're on in five minutes!" said Regina quickly popping her head into the room.

All of the bridesmaids quickly exited the room. Lily handed Audrey her bouquet of flowers before leaving. Rachel put a hand on Audrey's shoulder and smiled at her before she left.

Finn and Audrey were the last to walk out. As they approached the doors leading to the altar, Audrey came to a stop.

"Audrey what's wrong?' Finn asked.

"I can't do this. I am so nervous. I'm getting married dad, married. Am I ready for this?"

Finn smiled at her, "Of course you're ready. Everyone gets pre wedding scares. I know I got nervous before I married your mom."

Audrey nodded but Finn could tell she was still unsure. "You love Adam don't you?"

"More than anything."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. You shouldn't be worried about getting married to someone who you love so much."

Audrey took a deep breath, "Yeah, your right. I'm ready."

The doors opened and all eyes were on Audrey as she walked arm in arm with Finn down the aisle. Audrey looked at her mom on the left smiling with tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked ahead further to see all of her bridesmaids and then she looked to the right to see Adam. All he could do was smile when he saw her. Once they made it to the end Finn let go of Audrey to give her away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the reception, everyone was having a great time. Adam's best man had just given his toast. As maid of honor, it was now Hayley's turn.

Hayley stood up from the table and grabbed a microphone, "Hi everyone, I'm Hayley the maid of honor and I was told I had to say a few words to the bride and groom but it's hard to say in just a few words how a person means to you. When I first met Audrey when we were six and seven, I was shy. My mom told me I was meeting this girl around my age. Our parents had known each other from high school and we were bound to meet sometime. So, when I finally met her, the first thing she said to me was 'Hi I'm Audrey Hudson. Do you like Audrey Hepburn?'"

The entire ballroom filled with laughter. Audrey who was sitting next to Adam shook her head from her innocence as a kid.

Hayley laughed and continued, "After that we didn't see much of each other that often. However, when I heard that she was moving to Ohio, I was so excited. I had just started high school and I did not have that many friends. One moment I will never forget was when one of the football players threw a slushie right in my face and Audrey took the other slushie right out of the other football players hand and slushied him right back."

Everyone laughed again at the memory. "She helped cleaned me off in the bathroom and that's when I knew she was my best friend. Audrey had always been there for me from warning me about boys to helping me get through personal things. Audrey, I am so glad you moved to Lima and if you didn't you wouldn't have met the man who's sitting next to you right now. I love you both and wish you the best for the future," said Hayley raising her glass. Audrey wiped away a tear as Hayley sat back down.

After Audrey and Adam's fist dance was over it was soon time for the father daughter dance. Finn walked up to Audrey and took her hand. They both walked out to the center of the dance floor and started to move to the song.

_**Gotta hold on easy as I let you go**_  
><em><strong>Gonna tell you how much I love you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Though you think you already know<strong>_  
><em><strong>I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm<strong>_  
><em><strong>You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born<strong>_

_**You beautiful baby from the outside in**_  
><em><strong>Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again<strong>_  
><em><strong>Go on, take on this whole world<strong>_  
><em><strong>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl<strong>_

_**When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone**_  
><em><strong>Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You" in the moonlight at your door<strong>_  
><em><strong>As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More"<strong>_  
><em><em>

Audrey rested her head on Finn's chest and he held her not wanting to let her go. "You're still my little girl right?" Finn asked softly through his tears.

Audrey looked up at him, her superman. The man who had always been there for her, who loved her no matter what. She looked at his hair and noticed the small sections of grey starting to show, seeing how time had flown by right before her eyes.

"Always," said Audrey with a smile, making Finn smile back. She looked around the dance floor seeing the other fathers and daughters who joined them. Hayley and Sam, Beth and Puck, Mia with both Kurt and Blaine, and Anna and Jason.

_**Your beautiful baby from the outside in**_  
><em><strong>Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again<strong>_  
><em><strong>Go on, take on this whole world<strong>_  
><em><strong>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl<strong>_

_**Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand**_  
><em><strong>But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half<strong>_  
><em><strong>That makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know he'll say that he's in love<strong>_  
><em><strong>But between you and me<strong>_  
><em><strong>He won't be good enough<strong>_

_**Your beautiful baby from the outside in**_  
><em><strong>Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again<strong>_  
><em><strong>Go on, take on this whole world<strong>_  
><em><strong>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl<strong>_

After the father daughter dance ended and everyone else went back to their tables the DJ spoke up, "So the bride had requested a dance from her mother so now it's time for the mother daughter dance."

"What?" Rachel asked unaware of what was happening.

"Go up there mom!" said Lily.

"Yeah go!" Dylan added.

Rachel stood up and walked out towards Audrey, "A mother daughter dance?"

Audrey shrugged her shoulders, "I need a dance with my mom too."

"Audrey you didn't have to do this," said Rachel starting to tear up.

Audrey took Rachel's hand, "I wanted to." The two started to dance when the song started to play.

_**Mama, you taught me to do the right things. **_  
><em><strong>So, now you have to let your baby fly. <strong>_  
><em><strong>You've given me everything that I will need. <strong>_  
><em><strong>To make it through this crazy thing called life. <strong>_  
><em><strong>And I know you watched me grow up, <strong>_  
><em><strong>and only want what's best for me. <strong>_  
><em><strong>And I think I found the answer to your prayers. <strong>_

_**And he Is good, so good. **_  
><em><strong>He treats your little girl, <strong>_  
><em><strong>like a real man should. <strong>_  
><em><strong>He is good, SO good. <strong>_  
><em><strong>He makes promises he keeps. <strong>_  
><em><strong>No, he's never gonna leave. <strong>_  
><em><strong>So, don't you worry about me. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't you worry about me. <strong>_

_**Mama, there's no way you'll ever lose me. **_  
><em><strong>Giving me away is not goodbye. <strong>_  
><em><strong>As you watch me walk down to my future, <strong>_  
><em><strong>I hope tears of joy are in your eyes. <strong>_

_**Cause, he is good, so good. **_  
><em><strong>And, he treats your little girl, <strong>_  
><em><strong>like a real man should. <strong>_  
><em><strong>He is good, SO good. <strong>_  
><em><strong>He makes promises he keeps. <strong>_  
><em><strong>No, he's never gonna leave. <strong>_  
><em><strong>So, don't you worry about me. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't you worry about me. <strong>_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Having fun?" Quinn asked as Hayley came over and sat down next to her and Sam.

"Yeah! Well Scott and I were talking and he said he's going to move up here to New York for me!"

Quinn hugged Hayley and smiled, "Hayley that's great. You know I have always loved Scott."

Hayley nodded letting go of her mom, "I think this is the start of my fairytale ending."

"Sorry to interrupt but is it okay if I ask your wife for a dance?" Puck asked walking over to the three of them.

"I better go, Scott's waiting for me anyways," said Hayley leaving the table.

Sam smiled, "Of course."

Quinn walked with Puck and started to dance. They couldn't help but look over at Beth with Jason and Anna. The three of them were dancing together. Both of them smiled at how happy she was. "We did pretty good didn't we?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah we did."

"Are you and Lily okay now?" Finn asked as he danced with Rachel.

Rachel nodded, "I'm glad to have the old Lily back."

"I can't believe that we're dancing at our daughter's wedding. Where did the time go?"

"We still have those two goofballs with us," said Rachel jokingly, referring to Lily and Dylan.

"Yeah Dylan's pretty weird isn't he?" said Finn making Rachel laugh.

"I love you," said Rachel.

"I love you too," said Finn placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Hey why don't you go ask Lily to dance?" Adam asked.

"I don't like her Adam, she's crazy."

"No she's not. Plus she's your sister in law now."

Austin sighed, "Fine."

At one of the tables, Lily sat by herself. She was quite alone at that point until Austin came up to her. "Lily, I'm sorry," said Austin.

Lily looked up at him but did not say a word. "For everything, and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to dance. Not in a romantic way but maybe as friends?"

There was something about how Austin was talking to her. She could tell that he was sorry. Lily smiled, "Sure."

"Thanks Austin," Lily added as the two of them walked together.

"No problem."

"What did I tell you?" said Adam looking over at Austin and Lily dancing together.

"Am I seeing things? My little sister and your little brother dancing together?" said Audrey.

Adam chuckled as he continued to dance with his wife, "Nope it's real. It just took some convincing."

Audrey put her arms around his neck, "How did I get so lucky to marry a man like you?"

Adam smiled and shook his head, "I love you Audrey Hudson-Montgomery."

Audrey giggled at the sound of her new name, "Here's to the future."


	10. Epilogue

**Here's the epilogue! This sums up everything and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out.**

**Now the prequel for the Audrey Hudson series will be out very soon. I hope you all will read it! I will have a summary for that at the end of the epilogue.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY, ADAM, MADDIE, HAYLEY, SCOTT, LILY, DYLAN, KATHERINE, DAVID, AUSTIN, ANDREA, MICHAEL, AIDEN, AND MIA!**

* * *

><p>Small whimpers came through the small baby monitor from the side table. Adam sat up from the bed and looked to the right of him to see Audrey still sleeping peacefully. He looked at the alarm clock and it read <em>7:13<em>. He continued to hear the soft cries from the baby monitor making him stand up from the bed, walking out of the bedroom.

He walked down the hall and opened the door to see a light pink room with a rocking chair in the corner. There was a changing table on the one side of the room and on the other was a crib with the name Maddie on the wall, above the crib.

Adam walked over to the crying baby and scooped her up. "What are you doing up so early? You shouldn't be fussy on your first birthday," said Adam holding his now one-year-old daughter in his arms.

Adam kissed the top of her head and looked at her tear stained cheeks. "Want me to sing you something? I know I can't sing like mommy can but I can try."

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word, daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring…._

As soon as Maddie started to relax, she stuck her arms out seeing Audrey in the doorway. Adam turned around to face Audrey, "You couldn't wait for me to finish?" Adam asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, I saw you out of bed and I thought you might be in here," she said walking towards them.

Maddie continued to wiggle out of Adam's arms reaching out for Audrey. "I think someone wants to see her mommy," said Adam handing Maddie off to Audrey.

Audrey smiled at her, "Hey baby girl. I can't believe you're one year old today!"

"Want me to make some coffee?" Adam asked.

"Yeah that would be great honey thanks," said Audrey as Adam gave her a kiss before leaving the room.

"Are you excited to see all of your family today?" Audrey asked as she slightly bounced her up and down. Audrey stopped bouncing her when she smelled the stench coming from Maddie.

"You couldn't have saved that one for daddy?"

Audrey walked over to the changing table and placed Maddie on it gently. Audrey took off her pink polka doted onesie and then removed the diaper. "Madeline Rachel Montgomery, you always save the worst for me don't you?"

Maddie gave her a smile making Audrey laugh. "Anyways, all of your grandparents are coming, so is your Aunt Lily, Uncle Dylan, Aunt Andrea, and Uncle Austin. Oh and Aunt Hayley and Uncle Scott. Well you just have a lot of people who love you," said Audrey putting back on Maddie's onesie.

"All done," said Audrey picking her back up and smoothing out her brown curls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a knock on the door and Audrey walked quickly to answer it. She opened the door to see Katherine, David, Austin, along with Andrea and her husband Michael with their son Aiden who was four. All of them were holding presents wrapped in pretty baby themed wrapping paper. "It's so good to see you!" said Audrey immediately hugging Katherine.

"Oh you too Audrey," she responded as she broke away and Audrey gave the rest of them hugs as well.

"Alright where is she?" David asked.

Audrey giggled, "She's with Adam along with my Uncles and cousin right now."

"Hi Aunt Audrey!" said Aiden hugging her leg.

Audrey rustled his hair, got down to his level and gave him a hug. "Hey champ, how are you doing?"

He nodded, "Good."

Audrey chuckled, "Great." She got back up and gave another hug to Andrea. In a way, she was like an older sister to Audrey.

"My brother hasn't been giving you a hard time has he?"

"Nah, he's still okay," Audrey responded.

"The decorations look great," Andrea added looking towards the pink and purple birthday décor around the apartment.

"You guys have to come back to Massachusetts again. You're always welcome at our beach house in Provincetown," Michael added walking up next to his wife.

"I know Adam wants to so badly. He misses it up there, I can tell. We were thinking in the summer and then heading back to Lima for a short time to visit my parents," said Audrey.

Just then, Audrey felt her cell phone vibrate from her jean pocket. She smiled when she saw it was a text from Lily. It read, "_At the apartment building now. Can't wait to see you! Be aware mom is a little too excited."_

Audrey laughed at the text. Soon there was another knock on the door. She walked over again, opened it, and saw Lily. Audrey hadn't seen her family in quite a while but she talked with them over the phone quite often. Lily squealed with excitement when she saw Audrey. She immediately gave her a hug, "Hey Lily Pad, I missed you!"

"I missed you too," said then now thirteen year old, pulling away.

"Hey I did too!" Dylan added.

"Hey buddy, how's life being ten?"

"It's great, my flag football team won the championship last week!"

Audrey gave him a hug, "That's awesome Dyl!"

Austin approached Lily and gave her a quick hug, "Hey," he said.

Lily smiled, "You sound like we haven't seen each other in a long time. I just saw you in school a few days ago."

"I don't know," said Austin shrugging his shoulders, making Lily giggle. Austin and Lily had matured and become close friends since the wedding. Lily considers Austin more of another brother now.

"Again they left the old ones behind," said Finn holding different presents in his hands wrapped in pretty pink paper.

Audrey chuckled giving him a hug, "Hi daddy." After she let the three of them into the apartment, she saw her mom with Sam and Quinn.

"Audrey!" Rachel exclaimed as she gave her a hug.

"I missed you mom," said Audrey holding her tight.

"Me too."

The two of them separated and Audrey closed the door.

"Thank you for coming out you guys," said Audrey towards Sam and Quinn, giving them both hugs.

"Well we wanted to see little Maddie and visit Hayley and Scott," said Sam.

"Yeah I don't know where they are," Audrey added. She looked around the apartment, Finn and David were talking, and Dylan and Lily were hanging out with Aiden. Both families got along quite well except for Rachel and Katherine. Ever since Maddie was born, it was a competition to see who was a better grandmother.

"Hey babe," said Adam walking up behind Audrey and kissing her on the cheek.

Audrey smiled, "Our mom's aren't talking to each other."

"They will, don't worry."

Before Audrey could respond, there was another knock on the door. "I got it," said Adam.

As he opened the door he could hear Hayley and Scott arguing, "I'm sorry Hayley; I didn't know that there was a difference between light pink and baby pink!"

"It's not just the color Scott; you got the wrong gift in general! If I can't let you buy stuff for our friend's kid, how do I expect you to get stuff for our daughters?"

They both stopped seeing Adam at the door, "You guys done?"

"Yeah sorry about that," said Hayley giving him a hug. They both walked in and Audrey ran up to them giving Hayley a hug.

"Hey mommy to be, how are those little girls doing?" Audrey asked looking down at Hayley's huge stomach.

Hayley giggled, "They're great, but I feel huge."

Audrey chuckled, "It will all be worth it in the end. You better be taking good care of her Scott."

"Don't worry Audrey, she's in good hands," said Scott putting his arm around Hayley.

Just then, she saw Quinn walking towards them. "We better go check on Maddie," said Adam as Audrey followed, walking away.

"Hayley baby, look at you!"

Hayley giggled giving her mom a hug. "Taylor and Grace are kicking right now if you want to feel," she said stating the babies' names.

Quinn put her hands on Hayley stomach and instantly felt little kicks. Quinn smiled, "I'm so happy for you sweetheart."

Hayley smiled, "Hey where's dad?"

"He's in the living room with everyone else."

Back in the living room Mia, Kurt and Blaine walked out, "Okay, Maddie looks adorable!"

"Oh I can't wait to see her," said Lily.

Back in Maddie's room Adam held her and looked at her outfit. It was a purple tutu, with a pink shirt that said _Birthday Girl _that was bedazzled in silver gemstones.

Adam rolled his eyes at the outfit but Maddie smiled and seemed to like the gift. "I think it's adorable," said Audrey.

"We should bring her out to them," said Adam. He put Maddie on the floor and took her hand as Audrey took the other. Maddie had gotten pretty good on her walking but still needed assistance.

A bunch of "awe's" came from the family as the three of them walked out. Audrey eventually picked Maddie up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Let me see her!" Lily exclaimed as she rushed over.

"Hey cutie, remember me?" said Lily poking Maddie's tummy making her smile.

The rest of the party was great. Everyone got the chance to hold Maddie and spend some time with her. The gifts Maddie got were amazing. Rachel went a little over the top trying to show Katherine that she was the better grandmother by getting Maddie a huge pink play-set, which Maddie absolutely loved.

Almost everyone had left for the night except for Finn, Rachel, Lily, and Dylan. Audrey had put the final dish in the dishwasher, and came over to join the rest of her family in the living room. Maddie had already been put to bed a few hours prior.

"I'm exhausted," said Audrey sitting down next to Adam on one of the couches. Adam gave her a kiss and put his arm around her. Rachel and Finn both smiled at them, how Audrey and Adam reminded of themselves when they were younger.

"Lil, did you win your last dance competition?" Audrey asked.

Lily was sitting next to Rachel, leaning against her. "Yep, I even got first in my age group for the solo competition."

"And we are so proud of her," said Finn.

"Yes we are," Rachel added looking at Lily, making her smile. Audrey could see the change in Rachel and Lily's relationship. She was happy that they were getting along again.

"Excited for school to end Dylan?" Adam asked.

"I hate school."

"I thought you loved school buddy," said Finn.

"I like seeing my friends, and recess is fun but I don't like the homework."

Before anyone could respond Maddie's cries echoed throughout the apartment. Audrey stood up, "That's my calling."

"Want me to come with you?' Rachel asked.

Audrey smiled, "Sure."

The two of them walked down the long hallway to Maddie's room. The only light in the room came from the night light in the corner. "What's wrong Maddie?" Audrey asked scooping her up out of the crib.

"Look grandma's here," said Audrey. Maddie's head turned and started to smile seeing Rachel's face. Maddie reached out for Rachel and grabbed her nose, making both Rachel and Audrey laugh.

"See I'm her favorite grandmother," said Rachel taking Maddie out of Audrey's arms.

"Mom…."

"Well it's true."

"She loves everyone equally."

"Whatever you say."

Audrey rolled her eyes and went around the room, briefly folding some baby clothes and putting g them in one of the drawers. "She looks just like you did when you were a baby," said Rachel.

Audrey turned around and walked back towards them. "You're a great mom Audrey."

"You are too," said Audrey putting her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel noticed Maddie had fallen asleep; she kissed the top of her head, and put her back in the crib. Once Maddie was out of her arms, Rachel pulled Audrey into her embrace.

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart," Rachel said softly. Audrey could hear the sadness in her voice. It was the kind of sadness that meant Audrey had grown up and started her own family. How Rachel did not see the little girl who wore pigtails and danced around their old New York apartment, in different dress-up costumes. The little girl who wanted her when she had a nightmare. The little girl who asked her to sing songs to her each night before she went to bed. She now saw an Audrey that was a successful, strong, and confident woman. A wife who loved her husband with all her heart, and a mother who loved her own daughter so dearly. Even though time had passed and memories were engraved in her memory. To Rachel, Audrey will always be that same little girl.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**PLEASE READ BELOW!**<strong>_

_**Thank you all for reading yet another Audrey Hudson story. If you read this PLEASE REVIEW! **_

_**So the title of the prequel is going to be called Back To The Beginning. This goes back to when Audrey and Hayley were both six years old. Different events will happen in each chapter. One will be an Audrey chapter and the one after would be Hayley, and I would follow that pattern. Audrey would be in New York of course and Hayley's will take place in Lima. Beth also has a major role in the prequel. This will be filled with family moments and there will also be some drama!**_

_**I will let you all know when it's up, and I hope you all read it! Thanks : )**_


	11. AUTHORS NOTE ABOUT PREQUEL PLEASE READ!

Hey everyone!

I'm happy to announce that the prequel to the Audrey Hudson series is now up! It's called Back To The beginning. So please check it out if you want to continue reading!

-gleegirl9534


End file.
